mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Circuit
Mario Circuit is a track that has appeared in many of the Mario Kart games. It makes its debut in Super Mario Kart (the first game in the series) as the first track in the Mushroom Cup. It's one of the shorter tracks in the game, and features pipes as obstacles at the second turn. It also appears in all of the other Mario Kart series, except for the Mario Kart Arcade GP games. ''Super Mario Kart In this game, there are four Mario Circuits. Mario Circuit 1 This was the first course of the Mushroom Cup in ''Super Mario Kart and the first track in the entire Mario Kart series which is built in September 1, 1992. It's a basic, almost oval shaped track. There are pipes to look out for on the second turn, and you can also use a Mushroom to cut through parts of the track. It also reappeared in Mario Kart DS. In this game, it belongs to Mario in the Standard MR. Mario Circuit 2 Mario Circuit 2 is the fifth and final course of the Mushroom Cup in Super Mario Kart. It is a typical Mario Circuit course, featuring Pipes, many curves and oil slicks. In addition, there's a large jump that the player must complete, which overlaps another part of the track. When playing in Grand Prix mode, sometimes a CPU does not manage to carry out the full jump, preventing them from completing a lap. This can also happen to a player when attempting the jump too slowly. There is a shortcut on this track. Before the jump, you can use a Mushroom and send you flying past the finish line to land on the first turn. Also, you can do the jump without a mushroom. Go over it as normal, but try to land on the bounce bar inside the crash barrier. Mario Circuit 3 Mario Circuit 3 is the fifth and final course of the Flower Cup in Super Mario Kart. It is a long, almost symmetrical track with many twists and turns (even bearing a faint resemblance to the Sepang International Circuit, located in Malaysia), but no obstacles other than Pipes and Oil Slicks are scattered throughout the track. One curve is extremely sharp and can be performed best by slowing down or drifting. At the end of the track there is a zipper which should be used to take the lead. There is also a shortcut. Soon after the sharp twist, there is a less sharp curve. The gap in the crash barrier there can be used to avoid the curve. It is best to use a Mushroom or a Star here, to avoid slowing down. This track reappears in Mario Kart: Super Circuit with the Pipes and Oil Slicks removed and in Mario Kart Wii, belonging to Baby Mario. In the Wii version the boost in it is still the old type, you can see it near the end of every lap. Mario Circuit 4 Mario Circuit 4 is the fifth and final course of the Star Cup in the game Super Mario Kart. The longest of the Mario Circuits, it's a straightforward course of normal road, with Pipes and Oil Slicks as the only hazards. Similar to Mario Circuit 3, there is a shortcut at the end of the track. The gap in the crash barrier can be used to drive right through, best done with a Star or a Mushroom. Cape Feathers are disabled for this track to avoid jumping over the crash barriers and thus saving a lot of time. This track returns with the Pipes and Oil Slicks removed in'' Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Mario Kart 64 Mario Circuit is called something a little different in this game. It is Mario Raceway. It is a big course with tall hills, Piranha Plants, areas with sand, a big, curvy, green tunnel near the end of the course, and many more attractions. This track reappears as a retro course in ''Mario Kart Wii. The whole course is graphically updated, but one very noticeable things changed was the trees. The trees are graphically updated and seem more like trees than solid trees. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit brought back this track, alongside numerous other tracks from Super Mario Kart. The pipes were removed and an extra box was added. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as it appears in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.]] In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Circuit is a basic course containing various enemies, most frequently Goombas, Piranha Plants, and at one of the turns contains a Chain Chomp preventing the shortcut. It is the second track in the Flower Cup - the first being Mushroom Bridge, and the third being Yoshi Circuit - and this version reappears in the Mario Kart Wii re-make. ''Mario Kart DS'' Mario Kart DS also returned this track in its original form as the premier track in the Shell Cup. The only difference is that the number of laps was reduced from five to three. ''Mario Kart Wii In ''Mario Kart Wii, the version of Mario Circuit vastly resembles the version at Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and commences at the exterior of Princess Peach's Castle. Overview racing in Mario Circuit in second place in the beta Mario Kart Wii.]] The course begins with several right turns to proceed past Princess Peach's Castle into a field. There is a large off-road section, but it's guarded by an unhesitant Chain Chomp, who won't hesitate to attack, and so the player's best bet is to use a Mushroom to make him or her go faster. ''Mario Kart 7 This track reappears in ''Mario Kart 7, similar to Mario Kart Wii, yet having many additions. Objects such as Pipes return, as well as Goombas and Princess Peach's Castle. A new feature would be the pink trees, which pink leaves and flower pedals fall from. With the 3D feature on the Nintendo 3DS, these leaves and flower pedals are strongly 3D, and pop out of the screen. You can now go into Princess Peach's Castle, which has never happened before. ES:Circuito de Mario Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii Tracks Category:Super Mario Kart Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Tracks